Bubble Baby!
Bubble Baby! is the tenth episode of Season 4. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Mrs Peekytoe *Mia Molly is going to have a new sibling; the Guppies get excited about babies; the children go to the hospital to meet a new baby. The episode starts off when Molly greets the audience. She is interrupted when she heard Gil saying, "Goo-goo ga-ga." She goes up to him and starts laughing. She tries to start the episode again but again was interrupted by Gil, who was pretending to be a baby. He then starts asks for his bottle, still speaking like a baby. He says "ba-ba-ba" until Bubble Puppy give him the bottle. Molly laughs and says, "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" Gil and Bubble Puppy were on their way to school when they saw Molly and Mrs Peekytoe. They go and say hi and Mrs Peekytoe says that he must have been so excited for Molly. Gil was a little confused until Molly told him that she was going to be a big sister. At first he said, "Cool," without thinking about it. But he realized what she said and he got so excited and starting wondering what the baby looked like. And Gil tells the exciting news to us. During the excitement, he and Bubble accidentally crash to each other. Gil asks Molly when can he see the baby. Molly explains that her mom went to hospital. Mrs Peekytoe's bus arrives and assures Molly that she is going to be a great big sister. Excited to go tell everyone, Gil and Molly make their way to school. When they arrived to school, Gil tells everyone that Molly is going to be a big sister to baby. Deema and Oona get really excited. Mr. Grouper congratulates Molly. Deema asks Molly if she would bring the baby the next day so that they can play with it. Mr. Grouper says that the baby is going to take awhile to play and Molly says that her mom told her that when babies are brand new, they can do very few things. Mr. Grouper and they guppies consider what little babies can do. After, the guppies sing Hey Baby. Then, Oona shows the viewers her stuffed baby kitten. Mr. Grouper asked Oona's kitten had a name and Oona said her kitten's name was Marie. Mr. Grouper said that was a nice name. Gil asked Molly what they would name the baby. She didn't know yet. Deema said that had a turtle but she doesn't if she was ever a baby because when she got her, she was already big. Mr. Grouper reminds the guppies that every animal start off like a baby and that baby animals go by different names from the grown up animals. Oona said, for example, like we call baby cats, kittens; Goby added that baby frogs are called tadpoles and Nonny said that baby oysters are called spats. There was a silence and Mr. Grouper admitted that he did not know that. The guppies sing The Baby Animals Song. Deema goes and teaches the guppies, acting like babies, to do stuff. She shows them a toothbrush and tells them that they use it to brush their teeth. Goby reminded her that they are babies and they don't have teeth yet. The guppies begin to laugh. Molly asks Mr. Grouper who's going to teach her little brother or sister stuff. He assures her that Molly herself and her parents will do and that a baby can learn things on its own. Oona said how can they learn by itself since it's only a baby. Mr. Grouper said babies could use their senses to learn about the world around them. The guppies sing Come To Your Senses (Song). And then Goby and Gil were making up a story about a baby. Molly said she couldn't wait to tell stories to her baby brother or sister. Then the guppies sing Once Upon a Time. Then the guppies were playing baby and someone called Mr. Grouper then Molly. It was Molly's father. Molly told us that she's a big sister now. And then the guppies sing Happy To Be Home! Then Mr. Grouper says Molly called and said they could go to the hospital and see the new baby. Then everyone entered the hospital and saw Molly. Then the doctor took everyone to the baby room where the guppies could see the baby. Molly sat in a special chair and the doctor showed everyone it was a baby girl. The doctor gave her to Molly and then the baby started giggling at Molly. Then the rest of the guppies came up and Deema asked Molly what the baby girl's name was. Molly said that her name was Mia. Mr. Grouper said that was a pretty name. Then Mia continued giggling at Molly. Mr. Grouper said that Mia liked the sound of Molly's voice. But, then, Mia started crying and then everyone was shocked -- even the big sister. Also Mr. Grouper and Bubble Puppy. Then Mia continued crying and Molly calmed her down in a gentle way. Molly told Mia that she was all right and then Molly singed a lullaby called Off to Sleep You Go. And when Mia fell asleep, Molly told Mia that Molly loved Mia. And then everyone thought Mia was adorable and cute. Then we see the pictures of all the guppies as babies and the episode ends. *Hey Baby *The Baby Animals Song *Come To Your Senses (Song) *Once Upon a Time *Happy To Be Home! *Off to Sleep You Go Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character